


Just a Taste

by lunarcorvid



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Hermann Gottlieb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Newt shows Hermann just how good he is at giving head.





	

"Newton, are you sure you want to do this?" Hermann asked, concern showing on his face.

"Uh, yeah? I've been sure for the past, like, 5 years." Newt said.

"I suppose I should tell you something before we begin, then." Hermann said. "Erm, we have different... parts, so to speak."

Newt appeared confused for a second, but quickly realized what Hermann meant. "Fine by me, dude."

Hermann breathed out a sigh of relief. Newt gave him a goofy grin and unbuttoned Hermann's slacks and pulled them down and off along with his undergarments. Hermann tensed up underneath him instinctively.

"Relax," Newt said. "You're you, and you're not any less of a man because of your parts. Honestly, you could have a kaiju in your pants and I'll still love you."

Hermann huffed out a chuckle. "That isn't saying very much, coming from a kaiju grou-- _oh, dear god."_

Neat licked a long stripe up Hermann's labia minora, purposely avoiding his clit. "Let me know if I do something you don't like and I'll stop, okay?"

Hermann nodded, not trusting his brain to form a proper response. Newt smiled and went back down on Hermann, starting off slow. The man was definitely skilled with his tongue, licking in all the right places. Hermann found himself bucking up into Newt's face. Newt held down his hips and took his time. Hermann whined in frustration. He pulled off for a second to speak.

"Good so far?"

"Y-Yes." Hermann stuttered. "A bit faster, if you please."

Newt smirked and dove back down and there, _finally,_ his tongue lightly played at Hermann's clit. He bit his tongue in an effort to stay quiet. He didn't want to deal with an angry jaeger pilot at 2 in the morning.

Gently, Hermann started to rock his hips into Newt's face. Newt moaned and doubled his efforts, and Hermann could see him rubbing himself against the mattress. He was getting off on pleasuring Hermann. The realization made him gasp as he approached the edge.

It was at that moment that Newt decided to suck on his clit, and Hermann came with a choked off moan. Newt continued through the whole thing until Hermann pushed his head away.

"Sorry," Newt said sheepishly. "You just, uh, tasted good."

Hermann shook his head fondly. "Come here."

Newt complied eagerly. Hermann pulled him into a passionate kiss, tasting himself on Newt's tongue. He pulled back when he realized that Newt hadn't gotten off yet. "Newton, do you need me to--"

"If you want to. I mean, you don't have to if you don't but--"

"I do." Hermann said with certainty.

Newt let out a breath. "Okay, I'm not stopping you, dude."

Hermann undid the button and fly on Newt's jeans and shoved his hand into his boxers, fondling him underneath the soft fabric. Newt inhaled sharply, leaning his forehead on Hermann's shoulder. "Fuck-- just like that, Herms, oh god--"

Newt came over Hermann's hand with a muffled shout, then slumped over him, trying to catch his breath.

"So, how was that?" Newt asked as soon as he came back to himself.

Hermann blushed. "I had no idea it could feel so good." He responded. "Or so tiring."

Newt huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, we should probably sleep. It's pretty late."

Hermann gave him an affectionate grin and laid down, scooting over to make room for Newt. Newt collapsed down beside him and relaxed as Hermann wrapped his long, lanky arms around him.

The next day is filled with a little less bickering and a little more lingering glances and loving smiles.


End file.
